


Caught in the Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one thing - a single sprig of wolfsbane, and Dean had to get it wet. <br/>Written for Wincest Love Week Day 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Rain

“I fucking hate the rain,” Dean’s whining voice echoed through the creaky warehouse for the sixth time, and Sam bristled.

 

“I get it, Dean. Rain and you. Don’t get along. Can we please finish this stupid spell?”

 

“But I left the car windows down,” Dean bemoaned again, flopping next to Sam – and right into a puddle from the leaking roof of the warehouse.

 

“Son of a bitch!”

 

Sam laughed when Dean jumped up, wiping his jeans though the icy cold damage had already been done.

 

“Least you’re awake now. Do you have the wolfsbane?” Sam asked, holding his palm out. A fat droplet of water landed in it, forcing his arms to break into gooseflesh. He shook his hand dry and held it up again, looking expectantly at Dean.

 

Dean scowled, digging around in his pockets. His expression turned guilty as he jammed his hand into his wet back pocket and withdrew a soaking heap of wolfsbane.

  
“Shit, sorry, Sammy.”

 

“Damnit, Dean!” Sam snapped, ripping the herb from Dean’s hand. He began to rip through it, trying to find enough dry herb to do the spell – which required a pristine piece.

 

“We need more,” Sam finally grumbled, throwing the shredded wolfsbane into the dark near him.

 

“Well, guess that means we should head back to the hotel then,” Dean said, rising from the crouch he’d been in and rubbing his cold hands on his knees.

 

“No, it means you should go out to the trunk and grab the jar of wolfsbane I told you to bring in the first time. The entire jar. And make sure water doesn’t get into it, okay?”

 

Dean’s eyes narrowed at Sam, “And since when are you the boss of me?”

 

“The boss of you? Are you five?”

 

“Now Sammy, you know I’m not,” Dean joked, a sly smirk spreading across his lips.

 

Sam rolled his eyes, utterly unimpressed with Dean’s flirtation. “Just. Get the herbs, please? I’d rather get this done now than have to deal with another mutilated corpse in the morning.”

 

“Come on, Sammy, please. If you go get ‘em, I’ll… I’ll let you ride me tonight!” Dean offered, grinning in triumph. Sam’s face remained passive.

 

“You make me ride almost every time we screw. You say you prefer how I look when I’m riding you. Try again.”

 

Dean whined, “Fine, what do you want?”

 

“I wanna top tonight. No… All this week. I’m topping this entire week.” Sam said, crossing his arms and staring Dean down.

 

“No. No. No-oo-hoo.. No.” Dean raised a hand, shaking his head.

 

“Oh come on, why not?” Sam asked, “It’s not like I’ve never fucked you before.”

 

“Uh-huh. You have. And I was limping for three days. Your dick is the size of Austria, Sam. It’s impossible to work a case after you’ve topped.”

 

Sam shrugged. “So? We’ll be done with the case after you go get the herb. Then we can just relax in the motel room.”

 

Dean opened his mouth to argue, but Sam had a point. He looked through the open door where the rain was quickly turning into a flash flood situation. Heaving a sigh, he tugged his jacket closer around his body. “You’d better make me come.” He snapped before trudging out into the rain.

 

Sam laughed as he watched Dean walk away. Making him come wasn’t even the start of what Sam planned on doing for Dean this week.


End file.
